fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampiric Kumori
Dragon |ailments = Bleeding Dragonblight |weaknesses = Fire Water |creator = Dragonzzilla }} The Vampiric Kumori (pronounced kyoo-mohr-aye) is a subspecies of Kumori. Capable of wielding the fearsome Dragon element despite not even being wyverns, these beasts are only more abnormal for their diet of blood. Physiology The Vampiric Kumori has black fur with red and white accents. It has much more developed canines, but lacks the advanced ears and echolocation abilities of its normal counterpart. Abilities The most peculiar trait of the Vampiric Kumori is its use of the mysterious Dragon element, which it uses to infuse its teeth to easily pierce wyvern armor. While enraged, the monster begins to use the element more offensively, spraying brief spurts of Dragon to soften the opposition. * Advancing Bite: The Kumori lunges forward with a bite up to several times. This move inflicts Bleeding, as well as Dragonblight while enraged. * Backwards Launch: The Kumori leaps backward and flaps its wings, becoming airborne. * Climbing: Kumori are proficient climbers, using their developed fingers to cling onto sheer surfaces. From a wall or ceiling, the Kumori can launch itself at a foe. * Dragon Breath: The Kumori sprays a short-ranged stream of Dragon, inflicting Dragonblight. Only done while enraged. * Forelimb Smash: The Kumori attempts to crush an enemy beneath one of its forelimbs. * Hindleg Dive: The airborne Kumori leads with its hindlegs, attempting to claw at the target. Can lead into the Kumori's pin attack. * Pin: The Kumori pins and begins draining a Hunter of their blood, restoring its own stamina. Hunters can escape the pin with a Dung Bomb or rapidly moving. This move inflicts Bleeding, as well as Dragonblight while enraged. Ecology ; Lore Scholars reject the notion that the Vampiric Kumori were somehow mutated into their current forms when their ancestors ate Dracophage bugs. More likely, they say, the Vampiric Kumori are products of natural evolution and all of them simply eat Dracophage bugs to derive the benefit of the Dragon element. ; Habitat Range The Vampiric Kumori shares the same habitat range as the Kumori, with a preference toward forests and jungles, where life is plentiful. All it requires is a cave or a similar enclosed space to roost and sleep in during the day. Interestingly, Kumori, even the vampiric variety, do not mind sharing the same space with another Kumori. ; Ecological Niche While capable of draining herbivores and smaller predators of their vital fluids, the Vampiric Kumori, in a reversal from the common species, do not fear Flying Wyverns and actually prey on them. It will lie in wait until the wyvern falls asleep, then make a stealthy ground approach. The smallest infusion of the Dragon element in its bite allows the Kumori to breach the wyvern's armor undetected. Then, the Kumori's fangs delicately cut into the softened tissue, so much as not to rouse the slumbering wyvern. Anti-coagulants in the Kumori's saliva work to keep the blood from clotting, letting the beast lap up blood at its leisure. Despite its size, the Vampiric Kumori hardly ever drains a fatal amount of blood from wyverns this way. It recognizes the value of a reliable food source, so it will relent before drawing too much blood and seek out another victim until it's had its fill. In fact, wyverns in the same territory as a Vampiric Kumori may be drained constantly by it without realizing it. ; Behavior Vampiric Kumori have similar sleeping habits to the normal Kumori: lodging in caverns at day and emerging to hunt at night. As opposed to the common Kumori, however, the vampiric subspecies is unafraid of Flying Wyverns, due to its increased ferocity, use of the Dragon element, and regular preying on such beasts. Carves High Rank= |-| G-Rank= Equipment Vampiric Kumori armor has moderately-high ice resistance, low fire resistance, lower-than-average water resistance, and average thunder and dragon resistance. Armor Skills High Rank= |-| G-Rank= Quests |} |} |} |} Development At the very start of designing the Kumori, I knew I wanted a vampire variation. How could I make a bat monster without touching on their mythological ties with vampires? Vampire bats are cool, and my research only increased my appreciation for them. They're a lot less malevolent than the stigma surrounding them might leave you to believe, but I won't bore you with the details. Basically, they're really small, usually prey on cattle, who hardly feel a thing, and are only dangerous if the poor guys are carrying rabies, which transfers. I don't think vampire bats deserve the bad rap, but I wanted to make a monster that really fit the vampire envelope. Aside from the blood drinking, how could I make this beast really seem supernatural? So, I tapped into vampire superstitions. Of vampires being uncannily powerful and perceptive, their monstrous hunger, and their mastery of the dark arts. You can see the influences of this in the carve descriptions and armor skills. Of course, there are influences of the Transylvanian vampire archetype, and an item inspired by the game Bloodborne. That's when I thought of giving the monster the Dragon Element. Not only is it malevolent-looking, and little-understood in the world of Monster Hunter, with frequent allusions to outright supernatural traits, but it served a logical purpose. Wyverns are the most plentiful and varied creatures in the world of Monster Hunter, and many of them are vulnerable to Dragon. Since the Vampiric Kumori is so much larger than a real life vampire bat, it couldn't similarly feed on a cows or pig without draining the thing dry; that just didn't seem efficient to me. But wyverns are bigger and less likely to die from having their blood drained. It was perfect! The Vampiric Kumori would sneak up on sleeping wyverns, just like a real vampire bat would, use a slight infusion of Dragon to weaken the wyvern's hide, then drink up! I managed to create a monster that only comes out a night and justify it, feeds on other monsters, and uses a supernatural force! But how can the Vampiric Kumori produce Dragon if it's not a wyvern? That's when I thought of Dracophage bugs. Normal Kumori eat insects all the time, so that'd give rise to the myth that Kumori that ate Dracophage bugs, carriers of the strange element of Dragon, became the first Vampiric Kumori. Notes * Vampiric Kumori quests take place only at night, due to their nocturnal nature. * The Vampiric Kumori is obviously based on vampire bats, which are actually a lot less malevolent as they are made out to be. This monster feeds more off of the mythos and stigma surrounding them: their link to vampires. ** The Vampiric Kumori's weakness to water is an allusion to the superstition that the undead cannot cross running water. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dragonzzilla Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster